Obtaining the location of a mobile device that is accessing a wireless network may be useful for many applications including, for example, emergency calls, personal navigation, asset tracking, locating a friend or family member, etc. In Fifth Generation (5G) networks, it is expected that a 5G control plane location solution currently being developed by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) will support location for different Radio Access Technologies (RATs) (e.g. Long-Term Evolution (LTE), New Radio (NR), WiFi, etc.) and will allow a user equipment (UE) to change RAT before or during a location session. However, this may result in a location server not knowing the current serving RAT for a UE and/or a change in serving RAT by a UE while obtaining location measurements or a location estimate. Neither of these events is fully supported by current control plane location solutions for wireless networks. Enabling location support in a 5G network for a UE with an unknown serving RAT and/or where a UE changes RAT while performing positioning could thus be an advantage.